


You're the only boy at the sleepover and your three sexy best friends want to have some fun

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by three performers to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ibfzn3/fff4m_script_offer_youre_the_only_boy_at_the/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 8





	You're the only boy at the sleepover and your three sexy best friends want to have some fun

**[FFF4M] [Script Offer] You're the only boy at the sleepover, and your three best friends want some fun [18 Years Old] [Three Friends to Lovers] [FDom] [FSub] [Virgin] [Teaching the Virgin] [Triple Blowjob] [Triple Cowgirl] [Kissing] [Wet pussy] [Fingering] [Creampie] [Group Sex] [A LOT of Orgasms]**

**Performer's Summary** : _The listener arrives to the sleepover as you three are playing Truth or Dare. Sure enough, as the game progresses, you all reveal your fantasies. One thing leads to another, and the four of you end up having quite a bit of fun._

 **Characters:**  
 **Emily** : The sub. Emily just loves it when someone else is in control, and Natalie knows exactly how to push her buttons in just the right way.  
 **Natalie** : The dom. As the host of the slumber party, it's her house, her rules. She likes to be in control; however, Emily knows her weak spots. Nevertheless, she knows what makes everyone else tick.  
 **Ava** : The virgin. She may have limited experience in the bedroom, but that doesn't mean Ava is completely innocent. Her fantasies are rather wild, and she wants to make them all come true.

***** Feel free to change the character names as you wish *****

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** Knocking, Door opening, footsteps, undressing

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Knocking]

Emily: (From inside) Coming!

[Sfx: Door opening]

Emily: (Playful, happy to see him) Well, well, well, look who's the last to arrive at the sleepover. Again. You know, you really haven't changed since we were little [giggle]. Get in here. Everyone's hanging out in Natalie's room. We're playing Truth or Dare.

[Sfx: Door closes, footsteps to the bedroom]

Emily: Girls, guess who's here.

Natalie: (Joking, sarcastic) Wow, look who finally decided to show up. Was there a lot of traffic on the 5-minute walk across the street, or…?

Ava: (Joking) Yeah, thanks for fitting us into your busy schedule, darling.

Emily: Girls, don't give him a hard time. He'll make it up to us soon.

Natalie: Oh, really? How?

Emily: By being the next person to go in Truth or Dare.

Ava: [giggle] Good idea. (To him) Okay, so Truth or Dare?

Natalie: Wait no, he's thirty minutes late. He has to pick dare.

Emily: Yeah, that's fair.

Ava: Okay, so what's the dare?

Emily: We'll go easy on him first. (To him) Okay, I dare you to take your shirt off.

Natalie: Ugh, Em, that's too easy.

Emily: Fine. What do you suggest?

Natalie: This. (To him) I dare you to take your shirt off, and you can't put it back on for the rest of the night.

Ava: Wow, you guys really wanna see him shirtless, don't you?

Natalie: (Sarcastic) Oh my God, Ava. You're so observant. Truly. Nothing gets past you. How do you fit so much intelligence in that brain of yours? Is it more of a gift or a burden?

Ava: (Sarcastic as well) Ha ha. You're hilarious. You should really be a comedian.

Natalie: Oh, look at that. Smart and quick-witted. You really have it all.

Emily: Nat, relax. [giggle] Can't we all just get along and marvel at the fact that our friend here has gotten *a lot* hotter since graduation?

Natalie: Agreed. Though Ava is still going to pay for her sarcasm.

Ava: Bring it on, Nat.

Natalie: Okay, truth or dare?

Ava: Truth.

Natalie: Lame.

Emily: Wait. It doesn't have to be lame. Let's ask something fun.

Natalie: Like what? Ava is still our lovely little prude.

Ava: Hey!

Natalie: Our *favorite* little prude

Ava: Love you too.

[Natalie and Ava giggle]

Emily: Okay, I have a Truth for you, Ava. Are you still a virgin?

Ava: (Hesitant) What? Oh my God, Emily. You know I don't talk about sex around guys.

Emily: That's why I'm asking the question.

Ava: But you already know the answer.

Emily: Good, so I can make sure you're telling the truth.

Ava: Ugh, fine . . . Yes. I'm still a virgin. But it's not a big deal.

Emily: Oh, obviously it's not a big deal. Who honestly really cares if you're a virgin or not? I just wanted to get you to talk a little about sex in front of a boy.

Ava: (Playful) I'm so getting you back for that.

Emily: Really? How?

Ava: Truth or Dare?

Emily: Dare. I'm not scared of you.

Ava: Fine. Emily, I dare you to make out with everyone here except me.

Emily: [Giggle] Don't threaten me with a good time. Who should I start with?

Natalie: Me. Come here.

Emily: Yes ma'am. Do you want me to---

Natalie: Shh. Don't talk. Just come here, and…

[Natalie and Emily start kissing]

Emily: (Slightly moaning) Oh, yes.

Natalie: I said don't talk.

Emily: Okay---[Natalie cuts her off with a kiss]

[Natlie and Emily continue kissing for a bit.]

Emily: (Pulling away) Mmmph, you taste like vanilla

Natalie: [giggle] It's the ice cream I had before you came.

Emily: It's good. (To him) Okay, it looks like you're up next. If I taste like vanilla, blame Natalie.

[Emily starts kissing him]

Emily: Oh fuck. It looks like you've learned a thing or two since graduation.

[Emily starts kissing him again. After a few seconds have passed, the other two speak up]

Natalie: Having fun there, Em?

Ava: Yeah, we're still here, you know.

Emily: (Pulling away) Sorry, I lost myself for a second there.

Ava: Clearly.

Emily: I mean, can you blame me? We've been having these sleepovers for years. And we've been friends for so much longer. And---

Natalie: And you've been waiting to kiss him for all that time?

Emily: Is it weird that I've wanted to kiss my best guy friend for so long?

Natalie: Not at all.

Emily: And he's really good too. Way better than I fantasized. I just… I couldn't help myself.

Natalie: Well if he's that good, at least share.

Emily: Wait, seriously?

Natalie: You're not the only one who's had that fantasy, Em.

Emily: Even Ava?

Natalie: Oh, Ava's fantasy is the most fun among us three.

Ava: Nat! Shh. I told you to keep that between you and me.

Emily: Wait, what is it?

Ava & Natalie: Nothing.

Natalie: We can talk about it later. Right now, I have something to do with our friend here. (To him) I just need to...

[Natalie kisses him]

Emily: Wow you didn't hesitate.

Natalie: (Pulling away) I'm making up for lost time.

[Natalie continues kissing him. The kissing lasts a few moments, until Ava speaks up…]

Ava: Guys? Are we still playing?

Natalie: (In between kisses) Yeah we're still playing. I dare you to come here and kiss him too.

Ava: It's not my turn

Emily: Ava, you won't regret it. I promise.

Natalie: Don't you want to fulfill your little fantasy?

Ava: (Hesitant) Yeah, I guess I do.

Emily: Okay, can't you just say what your fantasy is? We're all friends here.

Natalie: Can I tell them?

Ava: Fine.

Natalie: (In between kisses) Before you guys arrived, Ava told me she's always thought about me and Emily teaching her how to *ahem* have fun. [giggle] And the lucky guy we'd be using to teach her would be---

Ava: (Cutting off Natalie; slightly embarrassed) Okay, we get it. So yeah, that's the fantasy. Don't judge me please.

Emily: Oh, you have nothing to be worried about. That actually sounds really fun. I'd be more than happy to show you everything I know.

Natalie: And I would love to teach you as well.

Ava: Okay, but is *he* okay with it?

Emily: Let's ask. (To him) Hey, are you okay with us making out with you and sucking your cock and fucking you so that we can teach Ava how to have amazing sex?

Natalie: Look at that. Another question Emily knows the answer to.

Emily: See, Ava? You have nothing to worry about. Now get over here, I dared you to kiss him, and if you don't do your dare you'll have to take your top off.

Natalie: [giggle] Why can't she do both?

Ava: Yeah? You know what? I'll do both. Screw it. It's our last sleepover. We might as well make the most of it.

[Sfx: Ava takes off her clothes]

Ava: (Gaining confidence) Now, get off his lap, Nat. It's my turn.

Natalie: That's what I like to see.

[Ava starts kissing him]

Emily: (Playful, coy) Wow, look at that. Our favorite little prude is actually a good kisser.

Ava: (In between kisses) Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I can't kiss well.

Natalie: Don't distract her Em, she's just warming up. We don't want to ruin her train of thought.

Emily: Okay fine. Do you just want to kiss again?

Natalie: Actually, here. Come take his pants off with me. If we're going to kiss, we might as well have his cock between our lips too.

Emily: (Excited) Let's do it.

[Sfx: Emily and Natalie share an excited laugh as they unzip his pants]

Natalie: Mmmm, I've always wondered what his cock looks like.

Emily: Me too.

Natalie: We take off his underpants on the count of three, okay?

Emily: Okay.

Natalie: (Slowly, teasing) One...two...three.

[Sfx: His boxers come off]

Emily: Fuck it's perfect. Even better than I imagined.

Natalie: I think it would look better between our lips, don't you think?

Emily: I agree.

Natalie: Then kiss it. And kiss me too.

Emily: Whatever you say

[Natalie and Emily start kissing each other through his cock. This lasts until Ava says . . .]

Ava: Mmmph I can taste the both of you on his lips.

Emily: Vanilla?

Ava: Yeah

Natalie: If you're ready, you can come down here with us and taste his cock. It's even better than his lips, I promise.

Ava: I don't know. I'm nervous.

Natalie: You have nothing to worry about. We'll be here with you the whole way.

Emily: Yeah, and if you need help, we'll show you exactly what to do.

Ava: Okay, then. Show me.

Emily: (Excited) Oh yay!

Natalie: Okay Em, you're first. Show her how it's done.

Emily: Okay, well see that drop of precum at the top of his dick there? I'll just start by licking that off like this. [Emily licks the precum off his cock] And then you just take him in your mouth at your own pace. Watch.

[Emily starts sucking his cock at a moderate pace, enjoying herself.]

Natalie: And while she takes care of the cock, I like to suck his balls a bit too.

[Natalie starts sucking his balls as Emily sucks his cock]

Emily: (With her mouth full) Fuck, his cock is as tasty as your lips, Nat.

Natalie: You're so sweet

[Natalie and Emily continue sucking for a bit as Ava chimes in]

Ava: So you just bob your head up and down?

Emily: (Coming up for air) Mhmm.

Ava: How deep do you have to go?

Emily: As deep as you want, sweetie. Or, as Nat would say, as deep as you *can*.

Natalie: [giggle] Wanna see?

Emily: I think we all want to see.

Natalie: My pleasure.

[Natalie starts deepthroating him. As she deepthroats, Ava and Emily speak.]

Ava: (Impressed) Oh, so that's what the "deep" in deepthroat means.

Emily: Right? She surprises me every time.

Ava: Okay, I think I'm ready.

Emily: Are you sure?

Ava: Yeah. But can you guys do it with me?

Emily: Like, Nat and I each take a side and you suck the top?

Ava: Yes, exactly

Natalie: (Coming up for air) I thought you'd never ask. Get down here.

Ava: Okay, I'll just---

[Ava starts sucking his cock. At first timid, but gaining confidence as she goes]

Natalie: Good girl. That's what we like to see.

Emily: Fuck it's turning me on just watching her.

Natalie: Is it getting you wet?

Emily: A little bit.

Natalie: Here, let me take care of that

Emily: Wait, what are you do---

[Emily lets out a loud, surprised moan as Natalie starts to finger her]

Emily: Oh my God, Natalie. You can't just---oh yes.

Natalie: Shh. You have a job to do. Kiss me through his cock.

Emily: Fuck, I can't focus, you're---you're just… [Emily starts moaning as Natalie speaks]

Natalie: Just get down here and kiss me.

Emily: (Whimpering) Okay, okay, okay. Fuck.

[Natalie and Emily kiss each other with his cock in between their lips as Ava continues sucking]

Ava: Wow, this is so fun. I didn't think this would be this fun.

Natalie: Try using your tongue a bit more. Have fun with it. Follow your instincts.

Ava: Like this?

[Ava changes up her pace, using her tongue more as well. As she sucks, Nat and Em speak.]

Natalie: There it is, nice and sloppy.

Emily: Fuck, Nat, your fingers feel so good on my pussy.

Natalie: Don't talk. Just enjoy it. And taste his cock..

Emily: (Moaning and licking) Mhmm.

Ava: Wait, Em. I don't want to hog his cock. Do you want some of his head too?

Natalie: Yes, she does. Em, deepthroat him as far as you can.

Emily: (Whimpering and moaning) Yes, Natalie.

Natalie: She's such a good girl, isn't she, Ava?

Ava: [giggle] Yes she is.

[Emily starts sucking the head of his cock]

Natalie: Rub her clit while she's sucking.

Ava: Are you sure? Her legs are already shaking.

Natalie: Don't question it. Just go.

Ava: Okay.

[Emily lets out another *huge* moan with his cock in her mouth as Ava starts to finger her]

Ava: Oh goodness, she's wet.

Natalie: As she should be. (Noticing) You're getting a bit wet down there too.

Ava: Sorry, I can't control it.

Natalie: None of us can, it's okay.

Emily: (Whimpering, coming up for air) Fuck, I can't take it. I'm so sensitive. And I'm dripping.

Natalie: Fine. Give me his cock. It's my turn to taste it again. Take a break.

[Natalie starts sucking his cock. As we hear her doing so, Ava and Emily start talking]

Emily: Fuck, I'm dripping on the floor.

Ava: It's okay. I am too. [giggle] Thanks for doing this with me, Em. It means a lot.

Emily: Anything for you. It's my pleasure.

Ava: It's mine too.

[Emily and Ava start kissing each other as Natalie continues sucking his cock]

Natalie: (To him) Do you like that? The three of us trading your cock between our mouths? Teaching and showing off.

[Natalie continues sucking as Emily and Ava continue kissing]

Natalie: (To him) You can watch them if you want. It's okay. Or, if you want, you can look at me. Look into my little eyes while you tickle the back of my throat.

[Natalie deepthroats him for a few more moments until Emily and Ava decide to speak up]

Emily: Nat, are you finishing up soon? I want to ride him already. My pussy feels so fucking hot.

Natalie: You can ride him when I say you can ride him.

Emily: (Needy) C'mon, please? I've been a good girl this whole time. And your fingers just made me so wet. I'm so horny I can't take it.

Ava: And I want to see what it looks like to ride a cock.

Natalie: (Coming up for air) Okay, fine. Emily, show Ava exactly how to ride a cock

Emily: Oh, thank you so much. Here, I'll just get on top like this. (To herself) Fuck, I've been waiting for this moment for so long

[Emily lets out a little squeal and moan as he enters her for the first time ever.]

Emily: Holy shit, your cock feels even better when it's inside me.

[Emily starts moaning a bit more as she picks up the pace.]

Emily: I've wanted to fuck you for years. Oh you're amazing. You have me dripping on your cock

Natalie: Are you learning, Ava?

Emily: (Between moans) Fuck, I'm shaking.

Ava: I think so. I'm still a little nervous, but it looks fun.

Emily: Grab my hips. Get as deep as you can

Natalie: Think you're ready? No pressure if you don't want to do it.

Ava: No, I want to do it. I *need* to do it. I'm...I'm getting really turned on

Emily: Wait. Ava. Please. I think---fuck---I think I'm gonna cum soon.

Natalie: We can help with that.

Emily: What? Wait, you're going to---

[Emily releases a large moan as Natalie starts rubbing her clit]

Emily: (Building to an orgasm) Nat, that's not fair. That's so not fair. You already rubbed my clit earlier. You can't just---

Natalie: Shh. Just be a good girl and cum for us. Just enjoy the ride

[Emily continues moaning as she gets closer]

Ava: Kiss me Em. Kiss me while you cum.

Natalie: Wow, it looks like our innocent one is all grown up.

Ava: Em, just kiss me.

Emily: (Whimpering) Okay, okay.

[Ava and Emily start kissing each other]

Natalie: How are you doing over there? Think you can last long enough to take Ava's virginity?

Ava: (Pulling away) He'd better.

Emily: (Pulling away) Fuck, I'm so close. Don't stop rubbing my clit. Please. Don't stop.

Natalie: C'mon Emily. Cum. It's Ava's turn.

Ava: Yeah, Em. Please? Cum. I want to ride his cock next.

Emily: (Just about to climax) I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum.

Natalie: Good girl.

[Emily has an orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

Natalie: Okay, Ava. It's your turn. Hop on. Let's let Em here catch her breath.

Emily: I can't feel my legs.

Ava: Like this?

Natalie: Sit up a bit. It'll take a second to find the right angle. But you've got it.

Ava: Okay

Natalie: Whenever you're ready, just put him inside you.

Ava: (To herself) I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm r---[A moan as he enters her]. Oh my God. It's happening. It's inside me… You're inside me.

Natalie: (Proudly) Yes he is. Now just start moving up and down.

[Ava starts moaning as she starts riding him at a steady pace]

Ava: Fuck, your cock is so deep inside me. Deeper than my fingers could ever go.

Natalie: [giggle] Is it what you were expecting?

Ava: (Moaning) Even better. I think---oh yes---I think I can go faster. Can I balance myself on your chest? I'll just lean forward…

[Ava moans louder as she picks up the pace, bouncing up and down]

Ava: Fuck, I'm so happy that my first time could be with you. With all of you. My best friends.

Natalie: We're glad we could teach you what we know.

[Ava continues to moan in between lines as she speaks with Natalie and Emily]

Ava: Nat? Em?

Natalie & Emily: Yeah?

Ava: Nat, could you---could you rub my clit like how you rubbed Emily's? And Em, could you kiss me? I love the way you taste.

Natalie: Of course we can.

Emily: Anything for you, babe.

Natalie: Keep riding him, and relax. Don't think too much. I'll just…

[Ava releases a sudden, loud moan as Natalie starts rubbing her clit]

Emily: Come here. Kiss me while you ride. Let me taste your pleasure.

[Emily and Ava start kissing as Ava rides him. Both girls moan the whole way. After a good few moments of kissing and moaning, Ava speaks up . . . ]

Ava: Rub me faster. Please. Faster.

Natalie: My pleasure, babe.

[Ava starts moaning louder as Natalie rubs her clit.]

Ava: Fuck, I think I'm going to cum soon.

Emily: Already?

Natalie: Don't judge her. It's her first time. And his cock looks just amazing.

[Ava starts building to an orgasm]

Ava: Don't stop rubbing my clit. Don't stop. Fuck. Keep going.

Emily: Come back. Kiss me. We'll get through this together.

[Ava and Emily start kissing again for a few moments]

Natalie: Oh Ava, you're shaking.

Ava: (Between kisses) It's because I'm...I'm about to---[A squeal]

[Ava orgasms. Say what comes naturally]

Ava: Holy shit. I've never...I didn't know I could...Holy shit.

Natalie: We're so proud of you.

Emily: You lost your virginity *and* you came too? Honestly I'm jealous.

Natalie: Speaking of jealous, I think it's a bit unfair that I'm the only one who hasn't ridden him yet tonight.

Ava: You've worked hard Nat. You should ride him until you both cum.

Emily: Yeah, you deserve it. And he should cum inside you. I know it's your favorite.

Natalie: I mean, if he wants to.

Emily: That's a nod. Go for it.

Natalie: You, mister, had better get ready for the ride of your life.

Ava: And his third ride of the night. [giggle]

Natalie: I'll just slide down onto---[A moan as he enters you]

Emily: Watch the master at work.

Ava: I think I'm getting turned on all over again.

[Natalie starts moaning a bit more as she picks up the pace]

Natalie: Girls, kiss him. I want to see all three of you enjoying each other while I ride.

Ava & Emily: Yes ma'am.

[Ava and Emily kiss him while Natalie rides him. Natalie moans throughout.]

Natalie: (To him) Fuck, your cock is so wet.

Emily: Sorry, you know how wet I get.

Ava: I think I'm a bit at fault too. [giggle]

Natalie: (Between moans) It's nothing to be sorry about. I'm actually grateful. You guys made it easier to just ride---even when my pussy is clenching.

Ava: Well, in that case, you're welcome.

[Natalie rides him for a few moments until…]

Natalie: (To him, between moans) Hey, you're supposed to be laying back while I ride you. What are you doing with your hands---[A *loud* sudden moan]

[Ava and Emily share a laugh]

Emily: I guess you're not the only one who knows how to rub a girl's clit, Nat.

Natalie: Shut up. I---[She trails off as she moans]

Emily: (In his ear) Rub her with your thumb. Big circles. It's her weakness.

Natalie: Emily, I swear I'll---[A huge, *loud* moan]

Emily: Oh this is so fun.

Natalie: (Whimpering) This is *not* fair. This is so not fair. You can't just…

Ava: Fuck, it's so hot when you make her moan like that. You're getting me wet again.

[Natalie starts building to an orgasm]

Emily: I think she's about to cum. You're about to make her cum.

Natalie: I am. Cum with me. Please. Cum with me.

Emily: Cum inside her. She'll love that

Ava: Yeah, I wanna see what it looks like.

Natalie: Yes, please cum inside me. I need it. Please.

Emily: Ava, kiss him with me. I want to taste him while he cums.

Ava: Okay.

[Ava and Emily kiss him for a bit, until...]

Natalie: I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[Natalie has an orgasm, saying what comes naturally]

Natalie: (Catching her breath) Oh fuck. I haven't had someone cum that much inside me in ages

Emily: You look gorgeous when you orgasm.

Natalie: You too, babe.

Ava: I can't believe that just happened. My actual fantasy. All true. In the best way possible.

Natalie: We *definitely* need to do that again.

Emily: I mean, we do have a whole month before we each have to go to our colleges. We could have another sleepover next weekend.

Natalie: We don't have to wait *that* long. We can literally have another sleepover again tomorrow.

Ava: Tomorrow? How about we have some more fun once our buddy over here fully recovers. I want to learn doggy.

Emily: Aww wow, our little innocent one really has grown up.

Natalie: That settles it. Once he recovers, we're going to have a *really* fun night.


End file.
